Rebuild
by SteamingGilmorePotterLover98
Summary: Synopsis: After the Second Blood War Harry, Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Draco decide to rebuild the entire wizarding world from the ground up. With equal rights for all sentient beings and a discovery makes Britain's magical population boom
1. Introduction

Rebuild.

The Second Blood War was over and the British Wizarding World was in tatters, Hogwarts lay in ruin, Diagon Alley was almost completley empty and many other wizarding areas of Britain was on verge of collapse. The Light side had won, but at what cost? There was practically nothing left for them to live in. So Harry Potter saviour of the Wizarding World, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy were grouped together to rebuild the Wooden Bridge at the rear of Hogwarts.

Draco had lost his pureblood supremacy belief round about the time Hermione and Harry had escaped Malfoy Manor, seeing Hermione's bravery when face to face with his lunatic aunt Bellatrix had made him realise that Mudbloods were not quite as low class as he believed. After Harry had saved him from the Room Of Requirement he had fought on the light side and defended Hogwarts almost to the point of death. Now he had publicly apologised to Hermione and Harry in full view of the Great Hall and the repairers of Hogwarts. It had also been helped by his fondness for a certain Irish Gryffindor

However conversation between the Five was still somewhat stilted and disjointed, that is until Luna frustrated with trying to rebuild the walkway snapped.

"God damn it! I am so sick of trying to do this! We might as well give up and rebuild the entire Magical World from scratch!" She fumed. Ginny and Harry were speechless, however Hermione and Draco began to wonder at the last statement. About ten minutes after Luna had had her outburst Draco commented on it.

"That is actually not a bad idea, care to expand on it Luna?" Hermione then added her ten Knuts

"Luna thats a brilliant idea, we could modernise the Wizarding world and make it fair and equal for all blood statuses if not all sentient beings! We could make Britain a beacon for all of the Magical World!" Hermione's face was alight with enthusiasm and hope, Harry was delighted to see such the expression again, he hadnt seen it since Nagini had got Ron who had died defending Hermione.

"Sorry to break it to you all, but if you do then I won't be joining you. I want to be a teacher here at Hogwarts, this place is my home and has been since I was eleven. I can't leave it now." Harry mentioned with a sad but happy smile.

"Harry Potter 'The Boy Who Lived' a simple school teacher! that would be a sight to behold indeed. No offense of course, but can you imagine the Wizarding World's reaction? It would be priceless" Draco exclaimed a look of humour on his face. "I for one would like to see the Traditions and Holidays of the Magical World kept safe and not trampled out in the name of progress."

"Mr Malfoy! What on earth are you yelling about?" Minerva Mcgonagall had arrived at the bridge intending to tell the five that lunch was being served.

"Oh Profesor, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. We were just discussing something, I do apoligise." Draco mutttered with a blush gracing his face.

"At any rate Mr Malfoy dinner is served, so will the five of you please accompany me to the great hall and continue your discussion there?" The five got up and followed McGonagall to the Great Hall and disccused the idea over dinner. they vowed that the next day they would begin Operation Rebuild and make the British Magical World the best on the Globe.

_Author's Note: This is an idea that has been running around in my head for a while, I actually like the idea that after the war, Harry and Co make the world better for everyone not just muggleborns or else what was the point in fighting? Anyway so I know whether or not to continue on this random train of thought, please review and tell me what you think, what I need to improve on and what you would like to happen. _

_Diolch yn fawr iawn._

_ Sirius Norwood _


	2. Chapter One

**Sorry Sorry Sorry I've not updated in a while, I have English Exams (Won't let me do Fanfiction :( ) But I have up to Chapter Eight planned and Chapter Two has been started.**

**On Another Note I dedicate this Chapter to Nori'sLilThief, Red Ethel Flint & Whirlwind29. Thank you for following this. **

**Sirius Michael Norwood**

Dinner was around a smaller table in the middle of the hall so converstion about the New Government flowed quickly and freely and with a spare bit of parchment Ginny set about writing the different types of departments needed,

"I've got Transport, Law Enforcement, Education and Wizarding Sports, any others i should add?" Ginny asked the table at large.

"Sexual equality, Economy, Accounts, Army and Defense, Infrastructure and Health & Safety. I cant think of any others." Luna commented causing everyone to look at her "I can be sensible you know, it's just too boring!" She added and most looked away embaressed.

"I for one would like a Traditions Department and a Employment Department to ensure not everything is forgotten in the name of progress." Draco stated a flash of Pride shining in his eyes as he said it.

"Don't forget International Affairs or we could have a war on our hands, you could also bring in a set of protection departments to protect different members of our society like a muggle's defense office and such." Mcgonagall remarked. Harry remebering the way the Dursleys had treated him also made a suggestion to have a children's welfare department.

At that moment Mrs Weasley walked in, since she had killed Bellatrix she had held herself more confidently and her pride was obvious as she came and sat beside Harry and Hermione, there were noticably more gray hairs and creases lining her face as she came up closer.

"I've just been up to the Hospital Wing and all the little Orphans are there i feel so sorry for them I wish i could afford to care for them but with the war and Gringotts there's less money than usual, oh I wish i could bundle them all up and take them home with me."

"Molly, have you ever considered a job? Only there is a job offer for the Head of Child Welfare Department are you prehaps interested?" Minerva queried.

"But there isn't a Child's welfare Department, there never has been."

"Your Wonderful Daughter and her friends have hatched an idea to completley revolutionise the World, you should be proud Molly, I know I would be if Lily or Severus were to do such a thing." Minerva replied.

"I'll do it then, any idea,"

"Sorry Mrs Weasley but Lily and Severus Professor? Who are you on about?" Harry astounded at the names asked.

"Lily Minerva Mcgonagall and Severus Albus Hooch my two children, they are 21 years old and identical twins. And my name choice was simple, Lily and Severus were two of my favourite Students and I thought Severus had perished and Lily was preparing to leave the Wizarding World for Good, to protect you." Minerva answered with her maternal love shining through brightly. Harry noted that and made a mental note to ask Minerva about his mum later. "However they are now homeless after a Death Eater attack razed our home to the ground, it's the same for many Witches and Wizards now as the Death Eater regime has destroyed most of our infrastrure, sadly we have nowhere to build anew and no-one to design the buildings themselves. I suppose Hogwarts could be used but it cannot hold the entire population of Britain especially with all the Magicals returning after the defeat of You-Know-Who. I think the total British Wizarding Population is approxcimatley Nine Hundred Thousand not including squibs or Pre-Hogwarts Children"

"My Aunt is an architect she could design it, she loves designing quaint buildings, but with my uncle being as sexist as he is she has never actually had any of her plans used. Would you like me to owl her Professor?"

"Yes Potter, Harry, have you an Owl you can use?"

"I could ask Ron." Harry's eyes glimmered "I'll use a school owl."

"Ron wouldn't mind you using him Harry, he'd be glad that Pig wasn't hovering over him," Ginny murmered as tears clouded her eyes, Ron's death was still very raw although it was some comfort that he had died a Hero's death by protecting Fred from the exploding wall.

Harry then walked out of the Hall with his shoulder shaking as he tried to control his tears for his first, his best friend and walked quickly upto the Owlery. As he walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room he heard some odd noises coming from a broom closet up ahead. Cautiously he opened the Door and instantly regretted it.

"Draco! Seamus!"

"Oh my Merlin! Stop looking!"

"Begorah and Morgana! Harry would ye leave us be?"

"Sorry, so sorry, argh bye." Harry quickly began to walk back to the Great Hall, when he got there he quickly pulled a face and walked over to Hermione. "Hermione, please Obliviate me, I've just seen Draco and Seamus doing, well you know and it was horrible argh burn out my eyes please Hermione!"

Ha ha it worked. Luna it worked they were doing it!"

"Hermione! What are you on about?"

"Me and Luna managed to get them locked in a closet, we figured that they would either break the door down, kill each other or end up snogging, I mean honestly! They were always treading on Ice round each other it was driving us mad!" Hermione had huge grin on her face and her eyes shone merrily.

"Hermione! Your supposed to be the mature one! Was it fun?"

"Lots. Uh oh here they come." Because there striding towards her was Seamus and Draco, however they didnt appear to be all too mad.

"Hermione Jean Granger! If you ever do that again I will kill you, Golden Trio or not, I will kill you! Thank you though. However," he smiled and took Seamus' hand in his own entwining his fingers around his wrist. "Seamus Michael Finnigan, would you do the noble honour of combining our houses for now and forever?"

Seamus with a huge grin on his face schooled his face into somewhat Sirius and replied

"I Seamus Michael Finnigan do accept your noble offer, So be it, so mote it be."

Gold and red swirls flew around the pair and a loud hum filled the air as the swirls brightness increased until with a flash it finished.

"What on earth was that?"


End file.
